


The Colourblind Man

by Thefifthwave



Series: when gamer hearts collide. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefifthwave/pseuds/Thefifthwave
Summary: The first book of three about Clay and George's slow burn internet/irl relationship.scandals, meet ups, accidental coming out, meet and greet, face reveal, tensions, third wheeling, jealousy, friend zoning. the whole deal and many more suprises.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: when gamer hearts collide. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133642
Kudos: 2
Collections: DNF, Dreamnotfound fanfic, dnf fics that live in my head rent free





	The Colourblind Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendswithbugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendswithbugs/gifts).



Prologue

Nick sighed a long annoyed sigh as he continued to be ignored by his two best friends. The sweet harmony of their babbling marching together to create a beautiful noise distract from the current state of his room and disturbed thoughts;  
He can’t believe the nerve of these two.  
He pushes the ear buds deeper into his ears to hear the small ringing noise of the sound getting closer to the sensitive part of his ear. He was very bored that day, and joining his two friends vc was not helping. They were his last resort in a dry world. And they were too madly in love for them to notice or get remotely interested in starting conversation with him.   
Typical.  
The Fans would never see it. Sure they see the obvious things. But people don’t actually see the full picture, they way Nick sees it.  
The way George has to hold in his laughter whenever Clay talks. How George is so painfully reserved towards dreams on stream. And how he is perfectly open and bubbly around Karl and everyone else.   
The way Dream always makes fun of George when he is by himself or with Nick. but defends George whenever someone else makes fun of George.  
The way Clay always always mentions George in everything. Even when no one knows or cares about him. In the most random conversations he starts talking about him, “George was wearing my merch and it was way too big today,”   
“George is such a baby in this game”  
“Yeah remember when George did this?”

Even the painfully small things, like giggling when Clay joins a vc.  
Or wanting to beat George in everything and is less competitive with everyone else.

DreamNotFound is simply not found. 

Especially to Clay and George, the most naive and dense people in the entire world.  
The stubborn bastards. 

Nick clears his throat and George finally shuts up about whatever they were rambling excitedly about. Something dumb probably.   
“Finally Jesus Christ, someone notices me?” Nick inquires saltily.  
Clay feels guilty and laughs, “Sorry, George, not me, all excited over the minecraft update. AXOLOTLS SAP!”

Nick rolled his eyes and then remembered something he was thinking about. “Yo dream, I was thinking about my username right. Sapnap, pandas backwards yes?”

“Yeah” Clay replied. Pondering what Nick was gonna say next.

“Pandas backwards is sadnap DIPSHIT” Nick yelled down his mic. Clay flinched at the loud noise.   
George frowned in concern.  
“You good Clay?”

“Fine, just spooked.” clay giggled. “Sadnap? LMAO”

“He is just a sad panda dream just leave him alone.” George joked.

Nick pouted and made sad dog noises down his mic. Then sniffled as if he was crying. Which he wasn’t but it was for dramatic effect. What a drama queen. 

George and Clay started laughing at Nicks Antics.

The threes boy stayed on call together all night, but to Nick it was bittersweet because even though he was being included. He will alway be a third wheel. Even if Clay and George never get together from stubborness and refuse to see the obvious truth. It was only a matter of time before the fans started realizing. 

But at the same time he knew his friends would never exclude him. And for that he was determined to get them together by the end of 2021.

And that's not just a promise to himself. But also to his lovesick friends.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow my best friends twitch account, she gave me some ideas for this fanfiction. 
> 
> (twitch.tv/BluebellRose_)
> 
> thank you so so so much for reading. I try and upload as regularly as possible so THANK YOU
> 
> you are loved  
> you are valid  
> you mean something to someone  
> never give up  
> ILY


End file.
